


Inspiration

by CanardTeaChaud (MissCactus)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Author : Star55, F/F, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Pre-Relationship, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/CanardTeaChaud
Summary: Zayn va au musée pour chercher de l'inspiration.





	Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Inspiration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626035) by [Star55](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55). 



Cela faisait des semaines que Zayn ne trouvait plus l'inspiration pour dessiner.

Elle adorerait pouvoir dessiner quelque chose, _n'importe quoi_. Un plateau de fruits. Un mur de briques. Les vêtements que Harry et Louis laissent derrière elles dans leur appartement.

Mais à chaque fois qu'elle posait son crayon sur le papier... _rien_.

« T'as qu'à aller au musée ? » Dit Louis en mangeant son bol de céréales, du lait coulant jusqu'à son menton. Elle était assise là depuis une demi-heure, fixant Zayn. Et l'énervant, surtout.

Zay soupira. « Ouais. » Marmonna-t-elle. _C'était_ une idée, au moins. Bien qu'elle ne voulait pas particulièrement avouer que Louis avait raison.

Les vacances d'été étaient en général la pire période pour la créativité de Zayn. Quand elle était à la fac, sa créativité n'est pas étouffée comme quand elle n'a rien sur quoi se concentrer. Elle s'inquiétait que ce serait une situation permanente – qu'elle ne serait pas capable de créer en dehors d'un environnement d'apprentissage structuré. Mais si elle pouvait briser le cycle et _dessiner_ quelque chose, alors elle se sentirait mieux et serait rassurée concernant ses capacités en tant qu'artiste.

Elle mit son carnet à dessins et ses crayons préférés dans sa sacoche et marcha au milieu de la circulation de Londres jusqu'à la National Gallery. Elle regarda l'énorme bâtiment et se demanda si un jour elle aurait une de ses œuvres d'art dans un musée pareil.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Zayn marcha un moment. Elle souriait en s'arrêtant devant des tableaux qu'elle adorait.

Il y avait quelques personnes dans le musée. Certaines seules, d'autres avec des enfants. Deux adolescents qui semblent être en plein rendez-vous. Zayn se trouva un coin où s'asseoir et sortit son carnet à dessins et un crayon. Elle supposait que dessiner une foule de personnes sans visage était probablement la façon la plus facile de commencer.

Sauf que, quand son crayon toucha le papier, son esprit se vida. Comme si elle n'avait plus _aucune idée_ de comment dessiner.

C'était plus que frustrant

Zay sortit son téléphone et fit quelques niveaux de Angry Birds avant de se relever. Peut-être que marcher encore l'aiderait ? Cela ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, pensa-t-elle en passant à côté de deux enfants qui fixaient un tableau avec émerveillement.

Elle était comme aussi comme ça quand elle était plus jeune – un enfant fixant les œuvres d'arts avec émerveillement. Ce n'était pas si différent aujourd'hui, pensa-t-elle. Elle était souvent absorbée par la beauté d'une œuvre. Cela lui réchauffait le cœur de savoir qu'il y avait encore des enfants comme elle.

Zayn fit un tour de ses zones préférées avant d'aller dans un endroit nouveau. Il y a plus de gens dans cette section du musée, probablement parce qu'elle est proche de la boutique de souvenirs. Elle s'assit et ouvrit son carnet à dessins une nouvelle fois. Elle le posa sur ses jambes et ferma les yeux. Elle prit une longue inspiration, la retint pendant quelques secondes puis la relâcha, essayant d'ignorer les bruits et les stimuli dérangeants pour juste se concentrer sur _une_ seule chose à dessiner.

Quand Zayn ouvrit les yeux, elle la vit, _elle_.

Ce fut probablement le rire bruyant que Zayn entendit en premier et qui l'attira. Vivre avec Louis aurait dû l'immuniser contre les bruits forts, mais ce n'était pas encore tout à fait le cas.

Cette fille n'est pas particulièrement captivante – rien de flashy chez elle. Elle portait un short en jeans, un débardeur large et une casquette à l'envers qui couvrait ses cheveux blonds décolorés, mais Zayn était fascinée. La façon dont elle se tient montre qu'elle est confiante et pourtant naturelle, simple, comme si elle ne s'inquiétait de rien.

Elle tapa l'épaule de la personne avec qui elle était et rit de nouveau. Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent pour les regarder mais la fille ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper. Zayn aimait ça.

Avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, son crayon se posa sur la feuille devant elle et elle se mit à dessiner.

Elle dessine _enfin_ quelque chose pour la premier fois depuis tout l'été.

C'était fantastique.

Zayn commença simplement, un contour approximatif de sa pose. A chaque fois que la fille changeait de position, Zayn recommençait, la dessinant depuis le début, jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait trois pages entières couvertes de dessins de cette fille.

La fille et son amie se rapprochèrent de l'endroit où Zayn était assise, elles se mirent devant un tableau et la fille se mit à parler fort. Zayn pouvait clairement entendre son accent irlandais par-dessus les bruits aux alentours. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour se retenir de trop sourire. Elle se re-concentra sur sa feuille et prit le temps de dessiner le profil de la fille.

En le dessinant, elle se rendit compte que c'était un profil magnifique. L'arrête de son nez, son menton légèrement avancé, et la façon dont ses cheveux étaient bouclés juste à côté de ses oreilles firent dessiner Zayn comme une folle pour capturer chaque détail. Elle souhaita être un peu plus proche pour voir s'il y avait des tâches de rousseurs sur son visage, ou pour être capable de voir clairement la couleur de ses yeux. Peut-être qu'ils étaient bleus, mais de là où elle était ce n'était pas évident à dire.

La fille rit de nouveau et Zayn était captivée.

C'était difficile d'essayer de dessiner tous les détails de la façon dont la fille mit sa tête en arrière lorsqu'elle riait, mais Zayn faisait de son mieux. C'était tellement soulageant de pouvoir enfin dessiner. C'était _incroyable_ d'être inspirée. Si ce n'était pas bizarre, elle se serait approchée pour remercier la fille d'exister et de l'avoir aidé à retrouver l'inspiration.

Elle était tellement absorbée par son dessin qu'elle ne remarqua pas la personne qui s'approcha jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tienne à côté d'elle.

« Huh, je ne pensais pas que j'ouvrais _autant_ la bouche quand je riais. »

Zayn sursauta et essaye de couvrir son travail. Ses joues brûlaient et elle releva les yeux en essayant d'éviter le regard de la fille en même temps.

« Euh... » Marmonna-t-elle en fermant son cahier et en le remettant rapidement dans son sac.

« Tu n'as pas à faire ça. » Dit la fille. « Tu es vraiment douée. »

Zayn rougit encore plus, ce qu'elle ne pensait pas possible.

« Je m'appelle Niall. »

…

« Et toi ? »

« Zayn. »

La fille – Niall – lui sourit.

« Enchéntée. » Dit Niall. « Alors. Pourquoi moi ? »

Zayn haussa les épaules. « Tu m'as intriguée. »

Niall sourit de nouveau. « De façon gay, j'espère ? »

Zayn la fixa et Niall pointa les badges de la pride que Zayn avait accrochés à sa sacoche. Elle se mordit les lèvres. « Euh... »

« En tout cas, moi j'espère que c'est de façon gay. » Dit Niall jovialement. « C'est sympa de penser qu'une belle fille était tellement captivée par moi qu'elle devait me dessiner. »

Zayn n'était pas sûr de comment le prendre, ou comment prendre cette situation. Elle ne s'attendait pas à se faire attraper, ni que cette fille _flirterait_ avec elle. Horriblement mal. Mais elle flirtait quand même.

« Pardon. » Finit-elle par dire.

« Pas besoin de t'excuser. » Répondit Niall en haussant les épaules. « Comme je viens de le dire – c'est sympa. »

Zayn ne fit qu'acquiescer. Tout ça était bien trop gênant pour elle.

« Bon. » Dit Niall lentement. « Est-ce que tu voudrais aller boire quelque chose ? »

La question la prit de cours, mais la fille est tellement détendue que Zayn se sentait plus calme rien qu'en la regardant.

« Je... euh, ouais, d'accord. » Répondit Zayn en acquiesçant. Niall lui sourit. Elles marchèrent ensemble, Niall posant des questions sur les dessins de Zayn et lui disant à quel point elle était flattée.

Alors qu'elles buvaient leurs cafés, leurs pieds collés sous la table, Zayn pensa à quel point elle était heureuse d'avoir été à cours d'inspiration. Parce qu'elle était sûr qu'elle n'allait pas en manquer pendant un moment.

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus  
> twitter : @somefunhere
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
